Light and Dark
by Thread-Sage
Summary: I am your light, while you are my dark. I am your dark while you are my light. And like the light and the dark, we will defy our backgrounds and stay together forever no matter what others think or say. SasukexNaruto Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Light and Dark

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a sixteen, just to be safe)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……and the concept.

**Summary: **Sasuke is a demon slayer of modern day. His people have for generations slayer many demons. He is also, the heir to a powerful force called the "Purifier" A ability that allows a slayer to turn a demon into a pure human. But, this skill can only be acquired when true love is found and returned. Naruto is a powerful demon that must be killed. He has taken many lives and destroyed many things. He is actually a human who was cursed with the Nine Tailed Fox demon; causing him to have a human said and a pure demon side that switched without control. What makes demons such a trouble, is that only demon slayers can see them; normal humans cannot. But when Sasuke meets this demon for first time, He cannot bring himself to kill him. The demon is so beautiful it takes his breath away. Also, he has seen this boy…in a dream somewhere. Sasuke believes that Naruto is the one to give him the "Purifier", but, can a human and a demon love one another? And if so, what will the Demon Slayer's think of Sasuke? And what will the demons think of Naruto? Now, to save Naruto from being killed by Sasuke's people, he must help the boy uncover the secrets of the Nine Tailed Fox, and, Sasuke must find what true love means, and if it is worth disregarding your title and betraying your people.

**Notes: **Hi! This is my SECOND Naruto fic! I would like to thank everyone who reads "Syndicate" And FMA-Lover16 who told me I should start writing this fic. Well, here we go! Without any more waiting, Here is the first chapter of "Light and Dark"!

**Chapter One: And the Adventure Begins **

The rain was soft and constant, keeping a quick patter. The sky was cloudy and gray, giving a felling of lethargy. But, certain people had a task to complete.

Seventeen year old Sasuke Uchiha ran down the alleyway, his members long behind. They had there own demons to deal with. The raven haired, deep blue eyed easily mistaken as black, was following a special demon; The Nine Tailed Fox.

Sasuke was a powerful demon Slayer; a group of humans who use their whole life trying to destroy all the demons in the world. They are stations all around the world, but the main force was in Japan.

Sasuke was the heir to this powerful group and so, was assigned the task by his brother Itachi, the leader of the Demon Slayers. He had been assigned the task of fighting the Nine Tailed Fox; a powerful demon who has been terrorizing the landscape of Japan for many years. The Demon Slayers have never been able to catch the Fox, but now, now they would be able to claim the fox and shed its blood.

"This is when I will become a true Slayer." Sasuke said, running down the alleyway faster. His target's scent was still lingering in the air, and he knew he would be able to catch him soon enough.

Sasuke was close. He could feel it in his body that the demon was close. He brushed wet hair out of his eyes and clenched his fist slightly.

A rumble filled the air slightly in front of him. Sasuke paused for a second and pulled out a single scroll. He unraveled it and cut a small slit on his thumb. A small drop of blood came forth and he rubbed it against the letters on the scroll.

"Guardians of the Slayers heighten my sense of sound." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

The scroll glowed a pale white. The letters disappeared and the scroll gave a small hiss.

Sasuke felt a burning sensation fill his ears but he only let out a small cringe. Then, instantly, a burst of cold air filled his essence and finally, every sound was amplified ten times.

The rain sounded like a waterfall, the street sounds making him cringe and the sounds of the demons, were clear.

Sasuke waited for a moment then smiled. The sound was not far away.

He quickly tossed his hair and started to run down the pass. He turned a corner quickly and then another and came face to face with the demon.

Sasuke gasped for air. The demon was…beautiful. It had piercing eyes of pure blue that had a large hint of fear. He had blonde hair that was somehow naturally spiky (most likely from his demon powers) and a sun light blonde. The boy also had what seemed to be wiskers on his cheeks and small fangs that came from mouth.

He body was pressed against the wall and he was shivering. He whimpered a little as Sasuke came closer. Tears began to roll down his face.

"_How can he be so….beautiful?" _Sasuke thought. He then shook his head. How could he be thinking that? He was a demon! He had to kill him!

Sasuke took steps forward and the young demon whimpered more. He moved closer and deeper into the trash, not sure of what would happen.

Sasuke mutter a few words and blue lights were summoned from his body. The blue lights, which were charka, churned and turned into a sword.

Naruto made a soft cry as tears began to run down his face.

"Please….please don't…" The demon said.

Sasuke paused. How could a demon be so kind and genuine? No! He had to kill him.

"Its…not my fault….please…." The demon said with a slight smile. But, it was still filled with sadness.

"…save me…" The young boy said with a soft smile one more. Then, without warning, the teens fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled. This boy was cute. To bad he to kill him.

Sasuke raised the chakra sword high in the air and walked forward. He looked at the boy one last time, trying to hold a memory of him before his body was bloodstained.

But, a fraction of a second before he was going to kill the teen, a memory flashed in his head. A memory of a blonde haired, blue eyes teen.

"_What is this?"_ Sasuke thought.

He shook away the memory and tried to lower his sword once more, but, the memory held him back.

"I have seen you somewhere before." Sasuke said, retracting the sword and bending down. He brushed the blonde hair out of the teen's eyes.

Then, Sasuke without really thinking, waved his hand over the boy and uttered a saying. There was a burst of green sparks, a twinkle of light, and then the demon was gone.

Sasuke waited. What had he done? Saving a demon? It was against his people and against his code.

But Sasuke felt he had to do this. To find something that he always wanted, something no one was able to give him; the truth.

With that, Sasuke also disappeared.

-----0-----

Chapter One: Done!

So, do you like it? Hope ya do! I would like to thank FMA-Lover16 for giving me that great compliment and helping me write the story. The other chapters will be longer, I promise! Reviews will be treated as gold! Thanks a lot for reading and if you do, reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Light and Dark

**Category: **Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama.

**Rating: **T+ (Recommended for a sixteen, just to be safe)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the new ones……and the concept.

**Notes: **Ok, I have good news and bad news. The good news, is that this is the chapter of Light and Dark. The bad news is that there will not be a chapter of Syndicate until tomorrow! Don't eat me! I have a reason! The power went out and I didn't come back on until like…. Six o' clock and I had to transfer my documents to my desktop because something messed with my laptop and I had to sit down and type and the only thing that came to my mind was this chapter. So I promise there will be a chapter of Syndicate by tomorrow!

Also, this chapter is a background chapter, telling about the Demon Slayers and the Demons. So, if you like history then this chapter is for you.

----0-----

A burst of green light and Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of apartment 222. He gave a slight sigh, knowing what was behind the door.

He gave a gentle push to the door and it slowly slid open.

He apartment that Sasuke, actually to be more precise the Demon Slayer's Housing Unit owned was nothing short of amazing. It was a soft green, like a blinding emerald color. He had a large table that could sit about four people. He had a kitchen to the left that was very elegant. He also had two rooms; one that was the largest and was his, and another that was a guest room. It was the same color at the room with a white border.

If he remembered correctly, he teleported the demon into the guest room.

Sasuke took off his over coat, giving sight to a seventeen year old with a pure black, skin tight leather sleeveless shirt. He kicked off his boots and slipped on his socks.

Sasuke picked up a towel that was laying on the table, and rubbed his hair. He threw the towel on the ground and walked into the guest room.

Sure enough, laying there on soft bed. His blonde hair was slightly hung over his eyes and he had a small smiled on his face as he gave a soft turn. He wore a pure white shirt that was slightly tight around him. He had a headband with the sign of a swirl with a small horn. He wore a pair of pure blue jeans with no socks no shoes.

Sasuke walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. Once again the memory flashed in his head. The memory of a smiling blonde boy with blue eyes and him extending his hand to Sasuke.

Then, the memory disappeared. Sasuke blinked. Why was this memory coming back to him? And why now? And where….when did he have this memory?

Sasuke sat on the bed for many seconds, not really sure what to do. Slowly, he stood up and looked at the teen once more. He reached at the feet of the boy and pulled up a soft black silk blanket that he had.

The boy gave a soft sigh and then turned once more. Sasuke smiled and looked at the boy before walking into the kitchen.

All the things that Sasuke had been told about demons, was wrong. He took a detour into the library which was hidden behind a bookcase that he had.

It was a small library and only filled with books of importance to Demon Slayers.

Sasuke walked over to the desk and picked up one of the books he had read the day before. It had wear and tear on it, but it was Sasuke's less used book.

The Demon Slayers are a proud race of people. We have been hunting the horrible demons for over 14,000 years. We are a group of people who are the strongest of all ever around.

We have been hunting demons for many years, using our skills in the arts of Jutsu's and physical arts.

The book continued on with worthless stuff, nothing that needed to be noted. But, one single thing;

Demon Slayers, or, to be more precise the heir to the throne of Demon Slayers and the most powerful Slayers, have the ability to learn a technique called Purity.

Purify is an ability that allows a Demon Slayer to turn a demon, even an A class demon into a real human. This is a ability that very few have been able to achieve. The one way, that a Demon Slayer can achieve the power Purity, is by discovering a true love. A love that is not only one way, but a complete infinite swirl. A love that both believe with the most purity is true.

"Now for the demons." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. He reached for a book two selves up and grabbed it with little effort.

It had a deep black cover with the symbol of a raging fire on it. It had a golden outlining with a small tint of red.

Sasuke blew the dust of the book and gave a slight cough. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and then, opened the book.

Demons have always been hunted by the powerful and great Demon Slayers. It has been an ongoing war with these lesser then human beings for almost 15,000 years.

One thing to note about demons is that they are not viable to the human eyes unless they are in their human form. This rule only is an exception to A class demons, which we will get into soon.

Demons range from five different classes. Class A, B, C, D and E. Each of these demons have different traits and abilities.

E class demons can do no more then fight with extreme speed and intellect. They have the common ability of taking a human form; something that every demon can do. They are the easiest of demons to kill and can be seen in their natural form by human eyes.

D class demons have the skill of magic. They can uses scrolls just like demon slayers. Once they have used a scroll they never have to have the scroll out again. They make them harder to beat then E class demons, but not a real challenge for Demon Slayers.

C class demons on the other hand, are when the challenges start for Demon Slayers. C class demons have the power to heal wounds of others making it so you rarely see a C class demon by itself. It can heal even close to death wounds in a matter of blinks.

B class demons have the power of Hypnotism. They have the ability to hypnotize the minds of humans and Demon Slayers. These demons use this still a lot to make humans fight one another or to do certain task that are to complicated for demons to do. This makes it so Demon Slayer's must pick between the real demons hiding under the skin of a human, or humans that are being controlled by demons.

_"Good think I don't have to worry about that. Being a heir makes be invincible to hypnotism." _Sasuke thought.

He then continued reading the book.

A Class demons on the other hand, are the hardest demons to kill. They have all the skills of the other classes. There have only been three recorded A class demons; The Nine Tailed Fox, The White Eyed Killer, and the 1000 Sand Assassin. But, there are two things that must be noted to save the life of the Demon Slayers.

One thing, is that A class demons are not demons, but are only spirits. They must have a human host to occupy. The demon spirits have so far infested twenty host for each of the three demons, coming to a total of sixty. Only five host have survived so far.

_"I wonder if this boy will live…." _Sasuke thought, a touch of concern in his voice.

Also, demons must have a source of life force, another human must be willing to give his soul energy to keep this demon alive. Most of the time, the host are killed for this reason and the demons continue to drift in the air.

This is all that has been recorded about demons. The following pages hold information on each of the different demons.

Sasuke flipped through the pages quickly, finding information on demons, events and killings. But, nothing on the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Pity." Sasuke said, standing up and walking out of his library and back into the room.

The demon was still sleeping soundly. He had a happy expression on his face as he gave a soft sigh.

"How do I exchange life force?" Sasuke thought as he sat down on the bed. He brushed more hair out of the teens eyes.

"_I know that by touching one another and with a powerful scroll you can exchange chakra, but is it different for demons?" _Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke came up with an idea.

"Will it work?" Sasuke thought as he took a deep gulp.

"_It's the only way." _He said with a sigh.

Slowly, he lowered his head to the teen. He took another breath and then, placed his lips on the other teens.

It happened instantly, the surge and drain of chakra from his body. Then, like a punch, the pain quickly subsided into a soft drain.

Sasuke waited for a second, then released. A feeling of sickness filled his body, but then turned into a null pain which disappeared.

Sasuke smiled again, and then walked into the kitchen. It seemed that that was the way to exchange life-force with a demon.

"I wonder if the demon likes Ramen…." Sasuke thought as he waked into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet.

And so, the new strange life had begun.

----0----

Chapter 2: Done!

Ok, that was mainly 4 Love Squared since she asked about the history of the two. And the kissing thing was for all your fan girls out there.

Question: Have any of you read, My Majesties Dog? If you haven't I would advice you to go to the bookstore a read it. A) because it is a good series and B) because the whole kissing/exchanging life force, I got from there and I will take more elements from there to.

Ok so that was chapter two and now we go on to the questions! Thanks everyone and chap 3 will be up in about five days or so.

Questions:

Yum2: Ok your first two questions were answered in the chapter. They are still brothers and yes Sasuke hates him. It is brotherly rivalry and more. I'm not gonna tell you so you can figure it out!


End file.
